To hate you back
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Dix chansons au hasard pour dix drabbles sur un pyromane bien connu et sa plus grande ennemie...
1. To Hate You Back

**Nom:** To hate you back (Te haïr en retour)

**Auteur:** Rain on your back

**Pairing:** HaoXJeanne

**Explication:** Ceci est une sorte de challenge Tensongs remanié. Voilà le principe: on met l'Ipod en mode aléatoire, et les dix premières chansons qui sortent sont les heureuses élues. Dans le challenge classique, on écrit jusqu'à la fin de la chanson et on s'arrête pile quand la musique s'arrête. Or je suis incapable d'écrire comme ça (surtout vu la diversité des trucs qui coexistent sur mon Ipod), donc ici, ce ne sont que dix drabbles basés sur les chansons sur lesquelles je suis tombée ~ Résultat, les idées sont pas bien creusés, et si j'ai la foi, je ferai des chapitres plus longs sur chacun d'entre eux. Mais vu les chansons, je dois prévenir - je suis tombée que sur du rock bien dur (à part Sweet Time & Easier to lie), résultat c'est dark à souhait (idem) %)

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei, je ne cherche pas à faire de l'argent avec ses personnages, et mon opinion/mes idées sur les personnages sont strictement miennes. Lire mes fics pour lire SK n'est pas une bonne idée, allez le lire d'abord et revenez ensuite. Les chansons, elles aussi, appartiennent uniquement à leurs auteurs et mon interprétation n'est pas forcément la leur.

* * *

><p><span>#01 - Diary of Jane (Breaking Benjamin) <span>

S'allongeant sous les étoiles, il laissa échapper un sourire carnassier, une image se dessinant devant ses yeux. La jeune fille qui l'amusait tellement avait encore souffert aujourd'hui. Il sentait sa haine et son désespoir alors que tout le monde se faisait avoir par son sourire et son calme.

C'en était presque devenu une obsession. La chercher, la blesser, la faire _réagir_, tout cela était devenu le passe-temps favori du grand brun. Il savait posséder cette place importante dans sa vie, cette position qui lui donnait un pouvoir grisant.

Souriant, il roula sur le dos et médita sur ce qu'il lui ferait le lendemain.

#02 - Already over (RED)

Jeanne soupira et pressa les mains sur ses tempes, les yeux fixés sur le miroir. Un miroir parfaitement neutre, renvoyant son image... Une image qu'elle haïssait, qu'elle avait en horreur. Nuit après nuit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir à sa place, avec ses yeux moqueurs, sa grâce féline, sa tentation brûlante et interdite. D'habitude, elle parvenait à se calmer, mais cette nuit elle n'en pouvait plus. Incapable de résister, elle lança son bras contre le verre, fracassant le miroir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus se distinguer à l'intérieur - mais les yeux moqueurs, chantonnant et raillant sa défaite, la suivaient toujours.

#03 - End of all hope (Nightwish)

Elle effleura du doigt la vieille photographie couverte de poussière. Une toute petite fille au sourire courageux et aux beaux yeux rouges. Une innocente. Une de plus.

Jeanne se demanda si elle avait eu une chance, au tout début, ou si tout n'avait été que mensonge, depuis le début. S'ils savaient déjà qu'elle échouerait, ou pas.

La finale aurait lieu le lendemain, tout serait enfin fini. Elle aurait aimé éviter cela à Lyserg...

"Reviens te coucher", murmura-t-il, ses mains glissant paresseusement autour d'elle. Son regard vide se posa enfin sur son compagnon de chambre, et elle se demanda encore comment elle avait pu croire qu'elle vaincrait.

#04 – Misery loves company (Emilie Autumn)

"Tu avais déjà prévu ça, j'imagine," murmura-t-elle.

"Bien sûr," répondit-il d'une voix ennuyée. "Tu ne t'en es pas doutée?"

L'absence de réponse fut suffisante pour l'Asakura, qui attira la jeune fille contre lui, dans un mouvement plus possessif qu'autre chose. Ils n'étaient pas amoureux. Il doutait même que l'un d'eux connaisse réellement la signification de ce mot. Il ne faisait que répondre à un besoin d'interdit qui existait en l'Iron Maiden, pour des raisons qui ne concernaient que lui. Les pensées de Jeanne, dans ses bras, le firent sourire. Elle ne pouvait comprendre, elle ne pouvait que se méfier de lui...  
>Pauvre fille.<p>

#05 - Le chemin (Kyo&Sita) 

"Tu as fait de ton mieux," souffle-t-il, parce que c'est la vérité. Elle a résisté, elle a grandi et a obtenu de grands pouvoirs sans jamais abandonner son combat - même si ce n'a pas été suffisant. Les pensées de la jeune fille sont trop confuses pour qu'il les comprenne en ce moment là. La haine est présente, bien sûr, tout comme l'inquiétude pour les siens, la douleur fulgurante alors qu'elle meurt. Mais il y a aussi... Non. Cela ne peut pas être ça.

Il doit se tromper. Il ne peut réellement lire l'amour dans l'esprit de Jeanne, n'est ce pas?

#06 – Take your Sweet Time (Jesse McCartney)

Il la regarda un long moment danser dans les bras du chinois. Ses yeux, comme à son habitude, ne reflétaient rien, impassibles miroirs du néant.

Oh, il n'était pas jaloux du Tao ou quoi que ce soit. Il savait ce qui tourmentait la jeune fille qui avait, des années durant, souffert à cause de lui. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait lui en vouloir de se tourner ailleurs. De se chercher.

Il ne la forcerait jamais. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était laisser sa porte ouverte, ne danser avec personne et la regarder vivre, prêt à simplement _être là_ dès qu'elle en aurait besoin.

#07 - Just a Little Girl (Trading Yesterday)

Elle se croyait forte. Elle pensait qu'elle vaincrait, parce qu'elle faisait le bien - ce qu'elle avait décidé être le bien - et que sa souffrance était normale, acceptée, voulue... Elle mentait, se mentait, et ce faisant détruisait son propre monde sans même se l'avouer. Hors de question.

Ce n'était qu'une enfant, qui s'entêtait à courir avec les mains sur les yeux, même quand les larmes lui venaient, parce qu'il était tellement plus simple de ne rien faire et de se laisser tuer.

Hao soupira alors qu'il allumait son feu. Malgré tout ce que l'on pourrait dire, l'Iron Maiden restait une enfant.

#08 – Follow me (Breaking Benjamin) 

Elle leva les yeux, ses mèches souillées de sang encadrant son visage. Il n'y eut d'abord que silence, l'air vibrant de défi et de tension. La dernière bataille des X-Laws venait de commencer.

Leur combat débuta soudainement, sans que les spectateurs n'aient pu l'anticiper ou même le comprendre. Il y avait cette grâce dans leurs mouvements, cette symbiose avec leur esprit qui différenciait les Dieux des autres Shamans. C'était une sorte de danse sans âge, violente et meurtrière, dirigée par le maître de l'étoile - et si son adversaire avait du mal à suivre, elle ne le montrait pas. Pas encore.

#09 - Beautiful (Ten Years) 

Elle était belle, cela il devait le reconnaître. Pas seulement sur le plan physique, mais aussi au niveau mental. Son esprit torturé s'accrochait à sa fierté pour surnager, mais cet amarre l'empêchait en même temps de comprendre qu'elle ne ferait que perdre les siens en agissant ainsi. Elle mourrait à cause d'un problème d'ego. Pitoyable.  
>Elle n'était pourtant pas bête. Elle aurait dû le comprendre, que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil qu'elle s'entêtait à couper, pour le bien de personnes qui étaient déjà parties - mentalement parlant.<br>Lentement, il se leva, et se prépara à écraser cet ouvrage fragile qu'était Jeanne.

#10 - Easier to Lie (Aqualung)

Parfois, elle lui demande conseil. Après tout, le tournoi est fini, les rancœurs ont été effacées - quel mal y a-t-il? Ce n'est pas l'avis de Marco, bien sûr. Aucune importance - elle a beau adorer le blond, il est sur-protecteur quand le sujet dérive vers la présence masculine.

Encore une fois, il est là quand elle a un doute - et bizarrement, il la pousse dans les bras du chinois, sans qu'elle comprenne vraiment pourquoi, mais il a toujours été de bon conseil, alors elle sourit et accepte l'invitation de Ren.

Plus tard, Asanoha avoue à Hao qu'elle est très fière de lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Hao:<strong> ... Pourquoi fallait-il que dans la 10 et la 6 je sois cette guimauve lâche et stupide?

**Jeanne:** Pareil pour presque tous les drabbles?

**Rain:** Bah, fallait bien que j'écrive quelque chose...? %)

**Hao&Jeanne:** NON! _*perte de contrôle du furyoku résultant en attaque foudroyante*_

**Rain:** ... _*morte*_


	2. While Seconds Held Still

**Nom:** While Seconds held Still

**Auteur:** Rain

**Disclaim':** Les chansons ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que les persos._  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>01# Watch you Crawl - RED<span> _(You tried to take it all / Now I will stand and watch you crawl / I put you back where you belong / Hopeless, fading)_

C'est un jeu un peu morbide certes, mais un jeu qu'il apprécie. Après tout, c'est amusant de la voir se débattre pour refaire surface alors qu'elle prétendait toujours croire avec la fermeté de l'acier en ses convictions. Il pourrait l'aider, mais c'est plus drôle de la regarder.

C'est un jeu un peu décevant certes, mais un jeu qu'il continue de pratiquer. Décevant parce que trop prévisible. Cela l'amuse de la voir ainsi, cette petite prétentieuse qui ose tenter d'entrer dans la cour des grands – mais son échec n'était pas un rebondissement, juste une conclusion logique.

A moins que… Ce regard…

* * *

><p><span>02# The only exception – Paramore<span> _(And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness / Because none of it was ever worth the risk / Well you are the only exception)_

Les autres, ils sont partis. Il n'y a plus qu'eux sur la plage, le navire s'éloigne sur l'eau, elle tremble un peu. Elle a sûrement froid. Il voudrait la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle le repousserait. Elle n'est pas prête à s'abandonner à lui. Trop fière. Il devrait déjà être heureux qu'elle lui laisse une chance.

Un jour elle pourra l'enlacer pour pleurer dans son poncho si elle en a l'envie, sans que sa fierté ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ne l'en empêche. Un jour.

Il va patienter. Il sait faire.

Il ne fera pas de nouvelle erreur.

* * *

><p><span>03# While your lips are still red – Nightwish<span> _(Hold another hand while the hand's still without a tool / Drown into eyes while they're still blind / Love while the night still hides the withering dawn / Kiss while your lips are still red / While he's still silent)_

Cette nuit pas de jugement. Il ne plaisante pas pour calmer l'atmosphère, il ne la torture pas plus, comme conscient que la raison de sa compagne ne tient plus qu'à un fil fragile. Qu'il le soit ou pas, elle lui en serait presque reconnaissante. C'est bien plus simple quand il ne dit rien.

Et cette nuit le silence règne en maître. Il ne dit rien alors que leurs lèvres, leurs mains se cherchent puis se trouvent, paume hâlée contre paume translucide, cicatrices contre cicatrices.

Cette nuit il n'est plus l'ennemi, le monstre, le meurtrier. Cette nuit il n'est plus qu'Hao.

* * *

><p><span>04# Hero – Superchick<span> _(__You could be a hero - (Our time is now) heroes do what's right / You could be a hero - (Our time is now) you might save a life / You could be a hero - (Our time is now) you could join the fight)_

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver dans cette situation. C'est totalement irréaliste.

Il faut croire qu'elle est trop bonne pour son propre bien. D'accord, elle avait choisi de n'être plus qu'une guérisseuse et de tout oublier, mais quand même. C'est _Hao_ qui dort dans son lit à elle, couvert de ses bandages à elle, après qu'elle l'ait trouvé agonisant près du Roi des Esprits. Elle ne comprend même pas pourquoi elle fait ça. Il est l'ennemi, non ? Il a tué. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas laissé mourir ? Ah, les questions devront attendre.

En attendant, elle ira faire du thé.

* * *

><p><span>05# Breakdown – Breaking Benjamin<span> _(__Let the fun and games begin / She is spayed and broken in / Skin is cold and white / Such a lovely lonely night / I'm heading for a breakdown__ / __You breakdown, you're so proud. / I'm heading for your breakdown. )_

«Pour la dernière fois, Hao, arrête. Je ne suis pas ta princesse, ou ta poupée ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ! Garde tes manières outrancières pour ces centaines de filles qui veulent de toi,» lança, exaspérée, une certaine Iron Maiden. Ce qui ne fit qu'amuser son compagnon.

La prendre à contre-plumes était toujours très instructif. Et très amusant. Et très addictif. Décidément, il aurait dû commencer bien plus tôt. La façon qu'elle avait de s'énerver dès qu'il touchait ses cheveux, qu'il mentionnait quelque chose de physique…

Une idée vicieuse s'introduit dans son esprit. Comment réagirait-elle à un baiser ?

* * *

><p><span>06# Start again - RED<span> (_What if I let you in? / What if I make it right? / What if I give it up? / What if I want to try? / What if you take a chance? / What if I learn to love? / What if, what if we start again?)_

Leurs regards s'entrelacent et ils se surprennent l'un l'autre à s'observer en cachette. Pourtant, ce n'est pas son style à lui, et pas son genre à elle.

Cela fait trop longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas joué à ce jeu d'équilibriste; d'ailleurs ils n'y ont jamais joué, pas comme ça. Il y a beaucoup trop à perdre. Elle n'oserait pas; il n'a pas envie de tout risquer si c'est pour finir seul. D'ailleurs ils sont très bien tous seuls, merci beaucoup.

Pourtant… Pourtant.

Et si elle était capable de tout changer ? Et s'il pouvait détruire l'Iron Maiden pour de vrai ?

* * *

><p><span>07# Running – David Archuleta<span> _(__Legs keep giving out / Breaking down, I'm falling / Head keeps telling me / This can't be worth all of this / Holding on to my heart, feel the rush / I'm ready to run forever / I'm holding it together' / Cause I'm coming to you)_

Pourquoi cours-tu, petite Jeanne ?

Tu cours depuis que je t'ai vue pour la toute première fois, si ferme et assurée et tremblante et haletante, tu cours depuis toujours peut-être. Tu cours pour fuir tes cauchemars, ce passé misérablement commun d'orpheline dans les rues poussiéreuses. Tu cours comme en aveugle sur la fine ligne entre raison et folie, entre amour et haine, entre désir et destin. Tu cours vers moi et loin de moi, tu me fuis et me poursuis dans le même élan.

Pourquoi cours-tu, petite Jeanne ? Toute ta vie tu n'as fait que ça, courir, courir, courir…

* * *

><p><span>08# Never be the Same - RED<span> (_And how can I pretend I never knew you / Like it was all a dream, no! / I know I'll never forget / The way I always felt with you beside me_)

Ils marchent côte à côte dans la rue bondée, les gens la bousculent comme si elle n'était pas là. Mais elle, elle est bien là, elle marche droit, la tête haute et les poings serrés. Elle fait comme si elle ne le voyait pas, alors qu'il la suit partout.

Elle tourne la tête, il est là, son grand sourire aux lèvres alors qu'un humain le traverse. Le feu brille toujours dans ses yeux, comme cet odieux jour où il est parti, disparu, plus rien, rideau.

Elle n'oublie pas le jeune homme, ses sourires, sa voix, sa chaleur… Comment pourrait-elle ?

* * *

><p><span>09# Can't fight the moonlight – Lean Rhymes<span> _(You can try to resist / Try to hide from my kiss / Deep in the dark / You'll surrender your heart)_

La lune brille haut dans le ciel, satellite luisant, et éclipse discrètement les étoiles. Une étoile en creux, en somme.

L'idée le fait rire. Ce faux astre, que la plupart des humains ont bien du mal à concevoir uniquement comme un bloc de pierre et de roches, lui en rappelle un autre. Ledit autre dort à son côté, cheveux emmêlés et yeux rougis. Son corps, son cœur, son âme – la fausse déesse, fausse étoile lui a tout donné, tout abandonné, fatiguée de lutter en vain. Le pire, c'est qu'elle est bien consciente qu'il ne l'aime pas.

C'est victorieusement qu'il sourit.

* * *

><p><span>10# Remember Me – Hoobastank<span> _(__I stand here face to face / With someone that I used to know / He used to look at me and laugh / I wanted to be just like you /So perfect, so untouchable)_

Elle le regarde souvent, et malgré tout ce qu'il peut penser c'est avec dédain. Elle a peur de lui, certes, elle l'a admiré, certes, mais maintenant elle le méprise. Lui, le surpuissant Shaman, aux idéaux si purs et si terribles, le premier d'entre eux…

… N'est en fait qu'un pauvre gosse abandonné.

Autrefois, elle aurait sûrement pitié, sûrement envie de lui redonner de l'espoir et de la force et le sauver et l'aider – plus maintenant. Tout ce qu'elle a enduré, tout ce qu'elle a subi pour le vaincre – cela semble terriblement stupide maintenant.

C'est très déplacé, mais elle est déçue.

* * *

><p><strong>Rain :<strong> Etonnant comme même les trucs light deviennent dark sans mon accord…

**Hao :** …. Ca faisait longtemps, un truc atroce.

**Rain :** … BOOO j'ai pas d'idées pour le challenge… Fin si, mais on va encore dire que je me concentre trop sur les X-Laws… M'éneeeeeerve…

**Jeanne :** Tant mieux, ça nous fait des vacances…


End file.
